Like Begets Liking
by mlt00
Summary: Finding Ashley's intentions towards her difficult to think about, she sets it aside and solves the problem on saving Tara. She leaves to Savannah in a deal with her Grandfather in having the taxes paid off. What will Rhett do to gain her affections and trust again after he left her on the main road to Rough and Ready? (Title previously known as "Like must marry like")
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am not too sure on where my story will go, I'm letting my mind go on its' own and writing out its' thoughts. This is my first fanfic so please have pity on my writing. I made Rhett 9 years older than Scarlett. I also gave a shot at writing Mammy's way of speaking, hopefully not all too bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own GWTW.

It's been five years since the war ended. Scarlett is 21 years old, Wade 4 and Rhett 30. Scene starts with Scarlett figuring out what to do about the taxes.

**January 1866**

Will Benteen had gone to Jonesbro to have the horse's shoes replaced. While being in town, he heard talks of taxes being raised on Tara. Someone had wanted to buy Tara at the sheriffs' sales price. He knew that if the taxes were not paid, Scarlett and her family would be thrown out from their home. Scarlett, having not been to Jonesbro in a while, knows no news of this and he himself would have to tell her.

In Scarlett's mind she questioned what she was going to do. Where and how was she going to get the money to pay for the raised taxes? "Rhett! Rhett Butler!" she bellowed out loud. Ashley had mentioned that the only person he knew of having any money at all was him, and he was in Atlanta. She also thought of Grandfather Robillard, Ellen's father, in Savannah. He was filthy rich, but yet an old mean thing. Since the war had been over he'd come back from overseas. Knowing the chances was slim in her Grandfather loaning her any money, she decided it would be best to ask him first before asking the low down cad Rhett Butler. She went ahead and wrote him a letter in her mother's office.

_Cher Grand-père,_

_I hope the war has been kind to you and you are well. I have received letters from both Aunt Eulalie, and Pauline that you were away overseas during the war and since then been back. I hope your travels were pleasant. I am writing to you to ask for your help. I am in need of $300 for taxes on Tara. You see, I have already paid the taxes but since the war has been over, it has risen. Grand-père, you are my only hope in having to have Tara as a home. Tara may not be what it once was, but it is to me where I still and will always get my strength and hopes. As you know, mother had passed away from typhoid and father is not himself. With no one else to turn to, I turn to you. I shall be waiting for your answer Grand-père. _

_Sincèrement de votre petite-fille,_

_ Katie Scarlett O'Hara _

Having finished the letter she went to find Will to tell him to take it to Jonesbro tomorrow to be sent out. She knew that if her grandfather did not give her the $300 for the taxes she would have to turn to Rhett Butler in Atlanta. With this in thought, she had to make plans on going to Atlanta if her grandfather denied her the money. Just the thought of dealing with Rhett gave her a headache. He was a rich man, and would want collateral. Her earbobs she knew he wouldn't want, but her body, he'd asked for twice, may just make the deal. Walking back towards her mother's office Mammy stopped her to ask about the taxes on Tara.

"Mis Scarlett, wut we gon do about them taxes?"

"Why Mammy, have you been ease dropping on my conversation with Will?"

Growing up and being cared for by Mammy, Scarlett realized she had always been in the knowing of things. To be exact, she had known of everything. She was not at all surprised or even mad to know that Mammy knew of this situation.

"Nom Mis Scarlett, I waz not eaze dropin on noh ones! Will had lef the parlor dors open en ies jus herd."

"Well Mammy, I have written Grandfather Robillard to ask for the money to pay the taxes. I know he is an old stingy man, but yet he is the only wealthy family member I can turn to in this situation. If he denies me of the $300, I plan on going to Atlanta to see if I can borrow it."

"Mis Scarlett, who youse be planin on borowin money from in Lanta? Why duh only one I herd bou havin any was duh no good Captin Rhe…."

"Fiddle dee dee Mammy! Whoever I borrow money from is none of your business but my own. Would you rather have Tara be sold to some scalawags, or carpetbaggers? Or even worst, sold to a family like the Slatterys. Would you want Emmie Slattery to be walking in Mother's home, when she was the one to kill her?"

"Ies wud rather be wif Ellen den seen Tara go to them scalawags, carpetbeggars, or them non good ol Slatteries! Mis Scarlett, ies hopin Mista Robillard does give ya them money, for ies would have failed Mis Ellen if ies let you gone tah Lanta tah do somthin no good as to barrow money from Captin Rhett Butla."

Two weeks passed and Scarlett was getting nervous. Nervous at the fact that her Grandfather had not replied to her letter; nervous on the fact that she would have to go to Atlanta to ask Rhett for the money. She hated that she couldn't rely on anyone else to take care of this situation but herself. No longer was she the young carefree belle of Clayton County, but the one person everyone in the household depended on. She was a young woman who had lost her mother too early, whose father had become a child to take care of, had become a wife and mother herself from a careless decision so quickly made, no sooner to regret. From wife to a widow she would become for Charles death from the measles would be known from a letter. Yes, she'd wed Charles Hamilton in spite of Ashley Wilkes marrying Melanie Hamilton. There was never any affection towards Charles; only that he was to be used as a pawn to get Ashley jealous. Scarlett had loved Ashley Wilkes since the day he came home from his grand tour of Europe so many years ago. She'd known; had thought he held love for her too, but after throwing herself at him three weeks ago and being pushed away, she questioned what it really was that Ashley felt for her. He kissed her with such passion she felt as if she'd finally made him see it was always her he had wanted. Her wishes were soon dissipated with his words of honor and loyalty to his wife. It tore her to pieces to know that he would never leave Melanie. That he will never take her away from the burdens she was carrying. It cut her so deep that she couldn't bear to think about it at all. "I will think about it tomorrow," she whispered to herself.

"Mother, Mother!" Wade had called her out from her thoughts.

"Yes Wade?"

Scarlett knew that she was not a good mother to her son, a younger version of Charles now 4 years old, Wade Hampton Hamilton. He was born during the war only to be deprived from having a father. He has a mother, but was deprived of a mother's affections for a child because she knew nothing of mothering. Melanie was a better fit for being a mother to Wade, but truthfully she was only a loving Aunt; for she was a mother to Beau Wilkes. Growing up, Scarlett had always wanted to be like her mother, Ellen. Kind hearted, patient, caring, understanding, and soft tongued; a true lady and mother Ellen was. Everyone had respected and looked up to her. Yes, she indeed tried being like Ellen, but failed miserably. Scarlett ignored all the sins she had committed and pretended that she was still going to be just like Ellen. Now after the war she knew deep down she could never be like Ellen. She murdered a Yankee and knew it was a bloody god forsaken sin. She have loved, still love Ashley, a married man, yet another sin to hide. For better or for worse no one would know how the war had changed her except herself. One thing she knew for sure was to try being a better mother to her son. To care and love her child like her own mother had done to her.

"Mother, Wade hungry."

"It's almost noon. I suppose a snack before lunch will be alright. Prissy!"

"Yessim Mis Scarlett?"

"Prissy, take Wade into the kitchen and find anything for him to snack on. Maybe a bit of baked sweet yams will do."

"Yessim, cum hea Wade."

As Prissy took Wade towards the kitchen, Scarlett heard a wagon pulled in. She knew this morning Will had gone into Jonesbro to see if any letters had come for her and knew indeed it was Will arriving back. He walked through the doors with not one letter in his hand but two. One to Melanie from Aunt Pittypat and the other addressed to herself from her Grandfather. Already knowing its' contents in Aunt Pittypat's letter, as usual about when she would expect their arrival, she moved quickly to open her own letter from Grandfather Robillard.

_Cher petite-fille Katie Scarlett,_

_Mes__voyages__étaient en effet__agréable.__Comme vous le savez__, __je ne suis plus__jeune__comme je l'étais une fois__et j'ai vu__assez de__la guerre__dans ma vie__à__être__malade. __(My travels indeed were pleasant. As you know, I am no longer young as I once was and have seen enough war in my lifetime to be sick of it.) I do hope that you have not given up on learning French for it will be used mostly in my home. I am willing to give you the $300 on the condition that you will come to Savannah to stay with me until I die. I will see that you bring your son Wade Hamilton along with you. If you were to agree with this offer, I would provide you with all you need. A small amount of allowance would be given to you for your personal expenses monthly until my passing. __Je vais__être en attente__de vous entendre__. (I shall be waiting to hear from you.)_

_Sincèrement__votre grand-père_

_Pierre__Robillard_

Scarlett, only recognizing a few words in French, asked Ashley to interpret it for her. While growing up, Ellen made sure Scarlett and her sisters had French lessons. Ellen coming from a French background wanted her daughters to know and speak its' language. As they grew older, their interests on a second language waned and Ellen, having Scarlett for a daughter, knew she could not force anything on her.

She found Ashley in the parlor with Melanie and Beau. Ashley gladly read the letter and told her what her grandfather had written in French. He too had somehow found out about the taxes and could not do anything about it to help her. Right away after interpreting it for her, he knew she was going to take the offer and go to Savannah with Wade. Tara was her home and she would do anything to keep and save it from others' hands. Already knowing her answer to this proposition, he kindly asked her what she was planning to do.

"Scarlett, are you planning on taking up this offer with your Grandfather? You wouldn't have to; maybe there could be another way."

Ashley deeply did not want her to go. He looked up to her for strength and energy. She was a part of his past that he couldn't let go; a past that he wanted to be the present, but it was long gone when the war swept through. The days of riding about with no worries, barbeques in the spring with all of Clayton County, relaxing under beautiful big trees and reading and dreaming about what was to come. With Scarlett gone, only memories would be left to ponder about.

"Absolutely! There isn't anything I wouldn't do to save Tara. How bad could it be anyways? He is my Grandfather. Nothing bad will come to me and Wade if we're to be with him for a while. Of course Wade and I would still visit Tara every now and then; even Grandfather wouldn't be able to tie me down from coming home."

"Are you sure of this Scarlett?" asked Melanie with a doleful look on her heart shaped face. "You would have a hard time communicating with him if he were to speak French mostly."

"I think it would be fine, if he wants to me to speak French I shall just take it up as a challenge and learn it. Knowing Grandfather, he would already have someone there waiting to tutor me. I will just have to deal with it. Even though it gives me a headache at trying to understand it, I will try."

"But Scarlett…"

"Please Melanie! This is my decision and nothing could make me change my mind."

"Alright, if you think that is best then I will agree with you. Having been through so much with you these past few years will only make it harder to part ways Scarlett. I will truly miss you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I just wanted to say that I thought the age gap between Scarlett and Rhett was a bit too big for my liking. Fanfiction gave me the opportunity to let me put my imaginations into writing, so I took it up and made Rhett the age I would've liked him to be. Just do what I did when I read the book, imagine him the age he is when reading my story. :D Writing Mammy's dialect is harder than I thought. I'm undecided as of right now to continue or switch it to the normal English. However I did edit Chapter 1. Please have patience on Rhett's appearance; I want to write a good buildup of the story before their meeting.

Thanks to K.L. for helping with the French.

Disclaimer: I do not own GWTW.

Scarlett and Wade were off to Savannah along with Prissy within a week. She replied quickly to her Grandfather's letter and mentioned that she'd given up learning French a long time ago, and to speak it would be unmanageable. She asked that he send the money as soon as possible to take care of the taxes on Tara. Told him to expect them within the next week and kindly thanked him for helping her in that predicament.

Before she left, she'd learned from Melanie that Rhett Butler was in jail. Aunt Pittypat's letter held more than just the question on when to expect their arrival. She'd written that he killed a darkie and may be hanged. He was locked up in the firehouse which they turned into a jailhouse.

"Is there any news other than our expected arrival to Atlanta from Aunt Pittypat Melanie?" asked an uninterested Scarlett.

"Yes Scarlett! I almost forgot to tell you, Captain Rhett Butler is in jail. Aunty wrote that he killed a darkie for disrespecting a lady, but the Yankees can't prove it. She said that he could still be hanged just because they would want to make an example of someone. Oh how awful you must feel, I knew he was one of your beaus Scarlett."

This caught Scarlett's full attention.

"Oh how you do run on Melanie," Scarlett had said with a scowl. "I could care less about that varmint. He was never a beau or friend of mine. How did you ever think he was?"

Melanie knew that Scarlett was getting irritated. She was getting snappy as a dog and never wanted to be the one on the receiving end of her fast mouth.

Rhett had made plenty of calls to Aunt Pittypat's, but Scarlett was the only reason why he made more than enough calls to the house on Peachtree Street. It was more than just friendship Rhett wanted from Scarlett. He hoped that being the only one she would confide in will lead her to open her eyes and see they were more alike than she thought. Melanie saw his intentions and was not against it. Only that Scarlett was blind as a bat and couldn't see what was right in front of her.

"Never mind what I said. There's more to the letter. Aunty also mentioned that there was rumors of Rhett having millions of the Confederate gold stashed away somewhere. The Yankees want to get their hands on it and is interrogating him about it."

"Why Melanie," Scarlett said with eyes wide open. "Do you think he really has the Confederate gold?"

"I'm not sure if he does or doesn't have it. I do know that being a blockader he would have needed money put in the bank under his name to buy supplies and weapons for the Confederacy."

Having heard that, Scarlett knew he must have the Confederate gold stashed away somewhere, maybe even in a bank overseas under his very own name. It would be a shame if he were to be hanged and the money to waste away, hidden from its' very own people that were in badly need of it.

She thought Rhett being hanged would recompense him for leaving her at the main road to Rough and Ready. Recalling the night of his abandonment, she remembered his kiss. Being so upset at his statement she couldn't think of nothing else except his desertion to join the army. It was his kiss that brought her mind to blankness, his kiss that provoked emotions unknown to her to surface, but quickly drowned to darkness by Wade's calling. Realization hitting her harder the second time around she shoved him away and gave him the hardest slap she could across his mouth. "How could he declare his love for me then just up and desert me? That hateful lying skunk," she muttered.

Walking away with irritation surging through her, Scarlett retorted, "Knowing the man that he is, he probably does have the gold. I hope the Yankees do hang him. The world would gladly be rid of him."

Scarlett was relieved to not have turned to him for the money. If she did, it would only have been a waste of time due to his circumstances. She had told Melanie the world would gladly be rid of him, but knew it was only partially true. There was this feeling she couldn't quite grasp. She didn't love him, yet she felt that without him her world would be plain and dull. She did enjoy his company when he was well behaved; enjoyed speaking her mind freely to his listening ears, and most of all enjoyed his truthful responses. "I love Ashley. I must only think of Ashley. Rhett means nothing to me."

Getting off the train, she held Wade's hand and led him off to the side in search of Alfred, Grandfather Robillard's valet. Alfred has been with Grandfather as long as she could remember. He was the only darkie that was educated and spoke fluent French.

"Madame Hamilton?"

"Yes, you must be Alfred?"

"Oui. Please follow me to the carriage, I'll help you in then take care of your trunks. It shouldn't be a long drive home."

To Scarlett, Tara would forever be her true home, but for the time being she knew her Grandfather's beautiful large Greek inspired mansion would be home. He had built it for Grandmother Solange Robillard as a wedding gift a long time ago. Closing her eyes she recollected the colossal home surrounded by columns and veranda, the foyer illuminated by candles held in a stunning crystal chandelier, lighting also the never forgotten light pink wallpaper patterned by peonies. The fine double stair cases along opposite walls leading into one to ascend to the second floor. All the rooms: the parlor, library, the music room, the dining hall and bedrooms, she remembered being so magnificent and grand. She hoped that he kept things exactly the way it was when she had been there. Not knowing her Grandmother, she felt that being in the home she furnished and decorated was as close as she could get in being in her presence.

Upon close arrival to the house, Scarlett was getting nervous. She hadn't seen her Grandfather since the time she went visiting in need of a change of scene after Charles's death, only recently corresponded with him asking for help a few weeks ago. Now pulling up to the entrance she was feeling uncertain. She questioned herself if she could live with her Grandfather, who was as good as a stranger. Would they be able to get along and would she be able to tolerate the language he was bound to make her try and learn.

"Bienvenue Scarlett. J'espère que votre voyage n'as pas été trop mauvais. Ce doit être votre fils Wade. C'est une honte qu'il ne ressemble rien en vous," (Welcome Scarlett. I hope your trip was not all too bad. This must be your son Wade. It's a shame that he looks nothing like you.) he said as she and Wade entered the foyer.

"Grandfather, you know I don't speak a drop of French. Could you be kind and spare me of it, please?"

Indeed she did not speak French, only a few words and phrases she had remembered from using so much as a girl stayed in her memory.

Scarlett looked about and breathed a sigh of relief. Not much had changed, and if ever it was, it was only to renew the faded. Yes, the wallpapers lining the foyer were not of the exact, but still they were of light pink and patterned with beautiful peonies. The same oval table that held variations of flowers in a glass vase sat in its' same place, directly under the crystal chandelier. To the right pass the doors would be the music room, filled with furniture and of course a piano. To the left was the dining room, holding within a long table seating up to 16 people.

Across the foyer she held her gaze at a painting of her Grandmother, hung above a bigger then necessary fireplace in the parlor. Not looking away, she took in the features of her own fixed on her Grandmother. The ivory soft skin captured in the painting was of her own. The illuminating fierce piecing green eyes were an identical. Thick plush raven colored hair piled high adorned with a jeweled comb was also of hers. She obviously had inherited her looks from her Grandmother.

"Évidemment, je vais devoir parler anglais à cause de vous, mais vous allez apprendre, au moins essayer d'apprendre ma langue préférée." (Obviously I will have to speak English for your sake, but you will learn, at least try to learn my preferred language.)

Glowering, Scarlett snapped, "What!"

"Rien," (Nothing) he sternly said. "Stella here will direct you to your room and help you with whatever you need. Dinner will be held in a few hours, so please rest and come to dinner on time. You do remember how I hate lateness."

"Oui grand-père, je me souviens," (Yes Grandfather, I remember) she replied mockingly.

Dinner had passed by roughly but Scarlett was grateful at how it ended. She hoped that future dinners would go smoothly but knew better of it. Grandfather asked questions, and she answered them, answered them truthfully. Lying to him was out of the question for he could always tell if she were to lie by just staring at her eyes. Upon him asking her of Wade's age, she had remembered they shared a birthday month. To be exact, a birthday week only separated by three days and was less than 4 weeks away.

"Wade is four, turning five within less than 4 weeks. As I recall you and Wade share the same week, precisely only three days apart."

"Your aunts then would not only be coming to celebrate mine but Wade's birthday too. Eulalie and Pauline are to be expected next week and will indeed stay a month to tutor you in French. Until I find someone to my liking they will have to do. I will also want Wade introduced to it also. He is young and will catch on to it faster than you, it's better to kill two birds with one stone. Seulement que un oiseau sera très difficile à tuer." (Only that one bird will be quite hard to kill.)

Anger peeking at the surface, Scarlett replied, "What was the last part you said Grandfather? I didn't quite catch it! I guess having them teach me French is better on your pockets. It will be free of charge to you so they will have to do. And thank you, this will be Wade's first birthday celebration."

Within the next week her aunts arrived and planning of the birthday celebrations began. However, her French lessons were not forgotten, and it too was planned. It was Aunt Eulalie that she was more willing to take lessons from. Aunt Pauline was someone who, if not for being her aunt, Scarlett would gladly have given a slapping to the face. Aunt Pauline had wanted four hours, five days a week for Scarlett to do her lessons. She thought it unreasonable and quarreled viciously with her. On the verge of explosion, Grandfather settled it to two hours, four days a week. Scarlett swiftly agreed to this. He also firmly stated that his birthday dinner would quietly be feasted by close acquaintances only, and that those close acquaintances' grandchildren would have to be invited to Wade's party. He didn't like noise and mess so he sternly told them the celebrations would be done in one day, specifically on Wade's birthday.

After the last guest had left, Scarlett ascended the stairs with a bounce. She was very pleased at how the day had turned out. That early February morning was bitterly cold and gloomy, but she managed to make it a great morning for her grandfather and son. It was to be there day and Scarlett would make sure of it. She decided to surprise Wade and had his and her breakfast sent to his room; Grandfather too had breakfast in bed. Both aunts were against it and told her she would get a good scolding from grandfather, but she didn't care. To her surprise, he willingly accepted it, even seemed gladly to welcome it.

Lunch had come and passed and there were children gathered in the parlor all wild up from a bit of sweet they had from cake earlier. Surrounding her son, they urged him to open up gifts and kindly helped him.

"Mother, look what I got, look what I got!" he shouted happily as he held up a wooden yo-yo.

"I see it Wade. Did you thank him for the gift?"

"Thank you Maphew!"

"It's Matthew, Wade."

"Matthew," he said with a grin.

Watching her son from a distance she realized how fast he had grown. She was so caught up in taking care of everyone else she had forgotten her own baby. Brown hair that matched his light brown eyes stared across to her. Walking towards her she knew he was in a quest to ask what she had gotten him.

Timidly standing next to Scarlett, Wade spoke in a shy quiet tone, "Mother, if this morning you having breakfast with me in my room was my gift, I wish every year to have that as my gift."

Smiling she replied, "No Wade, I got you something else. It was fun wasn't it, eating breakfast in bed? If you like, I will eat breakfast with you in your room on your birthday every year until you tell me to stop. Now Wade, this here is my gift to you. It's a book full of stories and fairytales. Tonight I'll come by and read to you alright?"

"Yes mother, and thank you."

"Now run along and play with the other children."

She remembered once she felt jealous about her son's affections towards Melanie. Knew she didn't have time for him because she was spending it worrying about the next meal. She recalled promising that when better days were to arrive and there would be less to worry about, she would play with him and read to him. Now that time has come and she was going to try and do it.

Grandfather's birthday dinner was quietly feasted and enjoyed by his acquaintances as he had wanted. Conversation around the table was not of interest at all for Scarlett. Talk of the past war, reconstruction and of grandfather's travels. She couldn't do nothing but be polite as possible. After dinner there was entertainment in the music room. Then to the parlor to relax a bit before the night was over. She noticed during dinner, Grandfather looked a bit pale and seemed a tad unresponsive. She thought nothing much of it, that maybe today had just tired him out and he needed to sleep it off.

"Mis Scarlett, Mis Scarlett?"

"What do you want Prissy? It's too early! Leave!"

"Bud Mis Scarlett, you hav a telegram. It's marked as urgent. It's from Tara."

"Give it here Prissy."

Wearily Scarlett sat up in bed and read the telegram. As shock and terror ran through her she dropped the telegram to the floor. Her world right then and there seemed to have fallen apart. Tears poured over her cheeks, tears of lost, tears of pain. Shock had stolen her speech. Only broken words were spoken. "Home! Pa! Tara! Pa dead! Home! I need to go home!"

Prissy stunned by her outburst picked up the telegram and read, "Scarlett, come home. Your father is dead. Will."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: _Italic and underline-quote I took out from the book._

Disclaimer: I do not own GWTW.

The ride home on the train felt as if it was never going to end. Wearing a black dress borrowed from Aunt Eulalie, Scarlett looked out the window. Flashes of memories played out in front of her. Memories of her Pa and their mischievous ways together out riding the land made a tear trickled down her face. She was impatient and questions swirling her mind made her still as stone. Early that morning after receiving news of her father's death from Will, Scarlett ghastly prepared for their departure. She told the devastating news to her ill looking grandfather, and two aunts. She did not want them to see her grief, nor want their sympathy.

Before walking into the dining room where they were breakfasting, she straightened her back and squared her shoulders. She wanted to give herself the strength to deliver this unwelcoming news to this family she was not too fond of. Grandfather Robillard had never spoken too well of her pa and she never knew why. It might have been that he had come from a family with no name and money, and married a daughter from a wealthy man who had his French Robillard name to live up to. Maybe her grandfather would have liked Gerald as a man but never as a son-in-law.

"Grand-père, je dois partir." (Grandfather, I must leave.) In a mono toned voice she continued, "I have received grieving news of my pa's death and will depart as soon as Alfred prepares the carriage. My son will be going with me to Tara, he was very fond of Pa. I shall not be away no longer than one month. I will not break my agreement that I had made with you."

"Quelle triste nouvelles de Tara. (Such sad news from Tara.) My condolences go to you and the rest, please let them know. I would take leave and go with you, but it seems I have been feeling under the weather a few days now."

The way he said it, she knew he was being sincere. Death would always only bring sadness to one's family.

"Scarlett, your father was a great man," said Aunt Eulalie, "we are here for you; a love one's passing is never easy."

Turning her face away from their view Scarlett pleaded, "Please! Please Aunt Eulalie. I don't….I know you mean well. I don't want to hear anymore of it."

Pushing her plate aside Aunt Pauline spoke, "He lived a full life Scarlett, and now he's with Ellen. I'm sure he is happier with her than without her."

Turning around to leave, she quietly replied, "I know he is pleased to be united with Ellen. Please send two plates up to Wade's room. I would like to tell him privately."

Before she could reach the stairs Aunt Eulalie grabbed her right elbow and turned her around. "I am going with you Tara. I want you to know that we do care about you, and your sisters. After all you're my baby sister's daughter. Pauline is going to stay here and take care of Father. I will get my things packed and will see you in a while."

Scarlett did not want her to come at all, but thought better not to argue with a mind already set on its' goal. She smiled a faint smile and ascended the stairs to face her son.

Finally arriving to Jonesbro, Scarlett spotted Will Benteen right away. She headed towards him swiftly with Wade's hand in hers while Prissy and her aunt followed behind.

"Scarlett, I thought it would only be you. If I had known I would had found a better way of transportation for all of you."

"Will, it doesn't matter a bit to me how we get to Tara, the wagon will do. I came as soon as I could; you shouldn't at all be concerned of our traveling situation."

She didn't mind at all how she was going to get home, as long as she got home to Tara. Aunt Eulalie on the other hand gave a look of horridness, but Scarlett could care less. It had been her own decision in coming along, if this is how they were to arrive home then so be it.

During half of the ride home, Will had not spoken one word. It was this time Scarlett took in all she saw and smelled on that cool February evening. She had been away roughly five weeks, away from the sloping endless fields, the red comforting earth, and country air. She had terribly missed it. Coming back home again, she wished it was only on better tidings and not of news of death.

"Will, I think I am ready. I would like to know what happened to Pa."

"Scarlett would you rather not wait until your home?"

"No Will! I would like to know now. It was you who sent the telegram; it's you who's going to tell me what happened."

Will let out a sigh then started telling Scarlett what she wanted to hear.

"It was around yesterday afternoon when Mr. O'Hara felt like riding and took the horse out. He seemed to have looked like his old self and insisted that no one stopped him. Ashley tried to, but was cut off through and through by his Irish temper, the very same temper that he shares with you." With that said, Will showed a faint smile on his face. "It was sundown when Mr. O'Hara came pounding down the road singing at the top of his lungs. Ashely and I were sitting on the front steps waiting for him. As he was getting close to the pasture fence, we both realized he was going to take the jump. He yelled, _'Look, Ellen! Watch me take this one!'_ He never made the jump; the horse had abruptly stopped right on its' haunches. Scarlett, your father went right over and on instant contact with the ground, broke his neck. Death was instant and there was no suffering."

With the word of word riding, Scarlett pictured in her mind exactly how her pa died. She knew it had to be from jumping the pasture fence. Her pa loved jumping fences, especially in front of Ellen. It was on one of his attempted jump that caused him to get a broken knee. As she listened to his closing of the story, tears from her emerald green eyes rained down her ivory skinned cheeks. She turned away; using the back of her hand, wiped them dry only to repeat it. 'Oh Pa! What am I to do now that you and mother are both gone.' She bit down hard on her lips to withhold a sob from breaking out.

"Scarlett!" A crying Careen ran to meet her at the door. Careen threw her arms around Scarlett and hid her face between the space of her neck and shoulder. At any time she would have pushed away this sort of affection, but this time she saw it was needed. It was not just Scarlett who lost both parents, her sisters too had the same lost. If it was comfort that Careen sought, Scarlett was willing to give. Suellen on the other hand she despised. Sisters or not she had always bumped heads with Suellen. With the death of their pa, she would have to withhold her tongue and force kindness upon her.

"Scarlett, you have been missed."

Looking straight through her eyes, she saw that Suellen was telling the truth. She was a bit surprised, knew that it was not a permanent change; nonetheless she was going to welcome this Suellen until her true self came back. It was grief that spurred on this bit of civility in her. With no words to reply, she nodded.

Seeing Melanie, she gave a tight hug to Careen and handed her off to Suellen. Having seen Melanie, she felt a pain of regret. Being in Savannah had given her time to think of how she had treated her most wrongly. She had abused and used her not knowing that she would become her only trustworty friend. For some odd reason unknown to Scarlett, she had missed Melanie's company. Walking towards her, she didn't notice the grey eyed, blond haired Adonis, whom she frequently persuaded herself to have loved, standing right next to her. Before any words were spoken between the two, Melanie had wrung herself around Scarlett's waist and firmly held. With a voice of an angel she whispered, "My sincerest sympathy Scarlett." With much kindness being shown Scarlett thought, 'Oh Melly, if only you knew what I used to think of you, would you only say such other words.' Stepping out of the hold she turned towards the forgotten Adonis. Ever since she left to Savannah, Ashley had barely been in her thoughts. His actions not being given into after saying he loved her in the orchard truly confirmed that it was only sweet nothings he was confessing. Being away had cleared her confusion and opened her eyes. Alliance switching over from Ashely to Melanie had occurred and she felt it. 'I have been such a fool, a fool for chasing a man who didn't return my same feelings back to me.' With so much already to think about she pushed him out of her mind and asked for Mammy.

"Where's Mammy?"

"She's in the parlor with Pork. Grandma Fontaine, and Mrs. Tarleton were here earlier, they waited as long as they could for you. Aunty had come too, but retired only an hour ago. Scarlett you should know…"

Cutting Melanie off Scarlett announced, "I would like to be alone in the parlor with Mammy for a while."

"Scarlett, you should really know that someone else…"

"Melanie, you could tell me tomorrow. I'm sure no one else's presence would be minded."

Walking towards the parlor, she held her breath. Upon entering, held her eyes shut, knowing only when they were to open the sight of her pa would be seen. As she took hold of the view, her blood ran cold. To hear it was one thing, but to see it for herself, was another. This was no dream but reality. Pain pierced her soul, emptiness filled her heart, feelings were shown, and barriers broken down. Quickly she ran to the welcoming arms that were the next best to her mother's. Tears came freely, sobs a bit too loudly, her hold too tightly. Quietly Pork slipped away and left her to Mammy's comforting. No words were exchanged. Mammy knew no words would be able to describe her lamb's feelings. Seeing her like this, one could tell how pained she was with this lost. With Ellen's death, Scarlett was never able to grieve. With Ellen's death, Scarlett had built walls and hidden her feelings. Now with this death of Gerald, all emotions were out. Tears never running dry, she finally was grieving, showing suffering from such sorrow of both parents being gone. All could hear throughout the household and she did not give a damn. It was her time to mourn and she would, for both parents.

In the O'Hara dining room sat alone Rhett Butler with a glass of brandy. Everyone had retired off to bed for the night. Hearing of Gerald O'Hara's death from Aunt Pittypat, he easily decided to come and show his respects to him. It was unknown to Scarlett yet that he was there. He heard Melanie try to tell her but she was too distress to even hear her through. With him he brought food, coffee, tea, wine, spirits, and fabrics. The war had made the Confederate money turn useless, and he knew all of the true southern Confederate families had them in trunkfuls. Since being out from jail, he thought of no one but Scarlett O'Hara. Staying in Atlanta was the only way he could hear any news of her from her aunt. Hearing the parlor doors open he look towards it to see Scarlett leaning against Mammy. With a tearstained face and puffy eyes, she was all cried out half asleep half-awake supported by Mammy, head on shoulder. Rhett got up from his seat and walked towards them. Reaching for Scarlett, Mammy blocked his hands.

"Captin Butla, it aint fittin for you to carry her."

"Now Mammy, see reason here. How are you going to take her to bed yourself?"

"It jus aint right. Her mother wud be turnin in her grave if she knew you of all people were to carry her to her be'room."

Mammy with Scarlett leaning on her side, attempted to ascend up the stairs only to almost have lost grip on Scarlett. Rhett, not giving a damn lifted her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs with Mammy hollering behind. Not being able to stop him Mammy furiously directed him to her room.

With droopy lids, Scarlett was in a half dream state. She couldn't tell if she was dreaming of being carried up the stairs in a man's arm. Whether if it was or wasn't a dream she took comfort in this familiar strong hold. With his left arm under her knees and right arm beneath her shoulders, she wrapped her left arm around his neck. Closing her eyes she settled her head on his shoulder. Inhaling in his scent, she found it to smell of brandy, tobacco, and horses; comforting smells that was a familiar scent of someone. With his warm strong hands on her and his fragrance so calming she thought of a man very similar to this one. It was Rhett Butler. It was him who had held her in his strong arms, it was his fragrance that had soothed and comforted her not so long ago. As sleep finally took over she whispered, "Rhett."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own GWTW.

Waking up to a sun lit room, Scarlett tried to recall yesterday night. Not having a clue if it was a dream or reality that Rhett was the one to carry her to bed, she leapt out from underneath her blankets determined to find Mammy. Mammy was the last person she was with. It was on Mammy's bosom she had cried her eyes out until exhaustion took over. Before she could tie her wrapper close, in walks the person who she so wanted to speak with carrying a dingy breakfast tray containing a plateful of food.

"Mammy, did you put me to bed yesterday night. I don't remember a thing but only crying."

"I s'pose you wouldn't remember what happened since you wuz in and out of sleep"

"Great balls of fire! Are you telling me that what I thought was a dream really did happened? That it was the snake Rhett Butler who carried me to bed! Why Mammy what would Ellen have said to that?! How did it ever happen? Why wasn't he stopped? Above all, what is he even doing here at Tara?"

"I dids try tuh stop'im. I attempted myself tuh take yuh to bed, buh you had almost slip outta my grips and fell down duh stairs. As soon as he saw dat, he up and snatched yuh right out from meh. Said I wouldn't be able to carry yuh myself. I s'pose he's here tuh pay his respects tuh Mr. O'Hara. Mis. Scarlett, I don like him one bit, and knows he's up tuh no good. I know of his reputation and know dat he isn't received anywhere. I do preciate his bringin the much needed supplies, wes all glad to have food and fabric, bud I will nevah let him know dat."

"Why, he's met Pa but only once, in Atlanta. He knows nothing of Pa, only that he likes to play cards and have a good drink. He needs not to be here, especially after abandoning me on the road to Rough and Ready when Sherman's army was anywhere. I don't need or want any of his donations. Take that plate away from me; I am not going to eat it."

"Oh yes yuh are! Yuh better get moving on eating b'cus it's gwine to be a long day and yuh gonna need strength to handle dis day."

Knowing strength was what she was going to need to face the day, she did not interject Mammy. It was strength that would make her able to face all who were to come and pay their respects to Gerald. Strength that will make her stand her ground when facing Rhett. 'Rhett, that varmint!' Rhett Butler, of all other people she to know, was the only one who could ever bully her to exhaustion with his mocking ways. With this in thought, she eagerly took her fork and stuffed her mouth.

"I raised yuh to be a lady. Yuh better eat like a lady or else yuhs gwine to choke on dem food. Yuh know, aint no gempmums gwine to want a bride who eats like you do. What dey say an thinks is two diffunt things. Rember that now Scarlett."

"Oh Mammy please do hush up. I'm doing what you want me to do and that's eating, so leave me be."

Upon Will's speech, Scarlett had excused herself away. With a heavy heart she thought that burying Gerald, she would also be burying one of her last link to her old days of happiness and irresponsibility. Misery and more responsibility were on her mind for what was to come in the future with one of the last link being entombed. Feeling exhaustion creep in, she walked slowly towards home.

"Scarlett, what do you think you are doing?"

Scarlett so deep in gloomy thoughts did not see nor hear she was being followed by Rhett. Upon hearing his voice she turned around and gave him a look of hate and disgust.

With a chuckle he spoke, "Keep that expression pasted any longer on that pretty face of yours, it might just turn into a permanent look."

With that said, she snapped her face back to the norm. 'How very ugly I would look to have that face.' she thought. Drained and beaten out for the day, she didn't want to face him, was not ready to deal with him. Turning back around, she continued towards home.

Walking only a few paces behind Scarlett, Rhett said, "Why Scarlett, didn't you enjoy Ashley's service? I thought it was…"

With no priest to be found in such a short notice of time, it was Ashley who was to manage the services with the help of Careen's Book of Devotions.

"Oh shut up! Why is it that every time we're in the company of each other you mention Ashley? I just don't understand you; it's as if you're jealous of him. He is a better man than you will ever be. What are you even doing here Rhett? Don't say to pay respects to my Pa, who you only met once. Please just leave, I have my hands full and don't have time to deal with you and your jeering ways."

"My my Scarlett, it seems you still haven't forgiven me. You should for I have risked my life by almost getting shot at while stealing a horse and wagon just for you, even joined the army for the Glorious Cause too. Ha! And jealous of Ashley, I think not. It's not jealousy, only pity. Pity him for he has lost the only world he knew of and is now lost himself in this change of a world we now live in. As for me coming here, isn't it obvious I came for you?"

"Huh, for me? Why ever would you come for me? It's not like I needed you here. You only like to mock me and get me all fired up. And yes, I haven't forgiven you. You deserted me when I needed and depended on you most. Sherman's army could have been anywhere for all I know. There you were on the road to Rough and Ready, planning already to leave Melly, who just had a baby, and I all on our own to travel to Tara with two children and a servant. Why Rhett, I hate you! I wished you would have died in the war. I told you that night I never wanted to see you ever again, and I'm telling you now that I still don't want to see or hear from you ever."

Turning back around Scarlett had the urge to run and that's exactly what she did. She was all fired up and didn't want to converse with him in that manner. It was her temper that he had expected to show and she knew it, hated it too. Running as fast as she could, she couldn't outrun him. Rhett being so tall and all only took a few seconds to catch up to her. With a forceful grab and pull, he whirled her around so fast she stumbled onto his chest. Breathing hard as ever, she caught the scent of brandy, tobacco, and horses. The same scent she had taken in the night before while in his arms. Clearing her mind of thoughts from yesterday night she struggle against his hold on her two arms.

"Let go of me! Now! This isn't right, and someone might see and assume the worst!"

Struggling against his hold made him only grip tighter.

"Stop fighting against me and I'll loosen the hold Scarlett. We're going to take a walk and you're going to tell me everything. It seems that you have a lot pent-up in that head of yours and it needs to be released."

With defeat and exhaustion clearly showing on her face, she slowly nodded. With him, she was never able to be the one to win, giving in would always happen after a noisily row. Finally being freed from his grips, Scarlett steered him to an old trail once use by her and Gerald when they went out riding. Walking next to each other with arms almost touching, unnoticed by Scarlett, she told him everything. From Ellen's death, to standing up to Sherman's army, up until her staying in Savannah. It was only Rhett who she could and would ever open up to. Not one word of interruption from him but only both ears open to listen did he do. Supported and comforted he gave to her so she would expel all that was troubling her. With all words spoken out she felt relieved. As if part of her burdens was given to him to help hold and carry, a bit of load taken off her shoulders to share with a man who she found willingly to listen and care.

"Rhett, why is it that whenever we have a talk, I feel better?"

"It's because I'm the only one who you seemed to want to open up to my dear. And I don't mind Scarlett, for I do like being a shoulder you could lean on. You've held this in for far too long that it was eating you up, getting crazed up is what happens from keeping all thoughts and feelings pent-up inside. Don't you feel lighter after that spurt of yours? You must be glad now to have taken this walk with me. Scarlett, you say you don't need me, but I know you do. You see, I am the only one who you are able to share all with because I understand you; you are willing to open up to me because we are of the same kind, cut off from the same cloth, both renegades and selfish rascals. Not just that, but I think you plainly just like me for being a varmint too. My very difference holds a quaint charm for you."

Stopping to face him, she saw a grin on his face. With that in sight a dimpled smile crept upon her lips. She truly at first thought it was a bad idea to take this walk with him but after having done so, she found it to be soul comforting. It felt good standing next to him, as if it was where she was supposed to be. Giving his face a look over she found him to be handsome. He had a swarthy face that held black knowing eyes, a close cutting mustache lain atop of a mouth so male, with that grin, which she soon found to like and hate at times, showed pearly white teeth. Above was hair so richly raven colored held in place with pomade, she wondered if it was soft as it looked. Secretly glancing at his body she could tell he was solidly built, with wide shoulders underneath his very fine-looking clothing. With a hint of a blush creeping upon her face she looked away and thought, 'Why he is very handsome, how did I ever not see that?'

"Like what you see Scarlett?" With a big grin splashed on his face, Rhett saw what she had been doing.

Playing dumb Scarlett replied, "You conceited thing! Whatever are you talking about Rhett? Like what? The last time I checked, I liked nothing or no one. It's getting late; we better head on back before everyone else gets there."

"Mrs. Hamilton, are you implying that the wooden headed Ashley Wilkes has finally dispelled out from your heart? I'm sure I didn't ask you if you liked someone, but asked you if you liked what your eyes consumed."

"Wouldn't you like to know the answer to that?" Turning around with a sly smile shown on her face, she walked towards home. "I'll let you figure it out on your own."

When the last guest left, Will pulled Scarlett into the office to speak words of importance.

"Scarlett, I would like to inform you that I have asked Careen in her hand in marriage and she has accepted my proposal."

She always knew Will had liked Careen and was happy to hear of this news. A bit surprised though that Careen accepted because she was devastated at the loss of Brent Tarleton. Will Benteen was indeed a cracker, someone below their rank and in the past would never be looked upon by such a girl as Careen or herself. Since his arrival at Tara, Scarlett saw her worries lessened. He took care of small things she couldn't and she was grateful of him for it. With her being away in Savannah, Tara would be well taken care of and she wouldn't worry too much about it.

Continuing Will spoke, "You see, Frank offered a position in his mill to Ashley and he accepted. They too will be departing off to Atlanta after the double wedding. With Suellen gone and Ashley and his family gone, it wouldn't look right for me to be here with a young lady all by ourselves with just a few servants."

Shocked she replied, "Ashley will be going too? How come I didn't know about this until now?"

Startled at this news, she didn't really know how to feel. With him gone from Tara, he would really be the last link to her good old days. She figured out in Savannah that she never loved him but only loved the idea of him. He was smart, open minded, courteous, long tempered, and amicable. He was never like the rest of her beaus, who were fun and flirty. Ashley was somewhat more mature and gave off a different vibe. She had chased him and found that he couldn't, wouldn't want her in the way she wanted him. It really was only that she never won his affections like how she had won all of her beaus that made her go after him. 'What would I have ever done with his love if he did give it to me? Yes, he is handsome and smart, but I can never understand what he's talking about. His love for literature and music bores me. We are nothing alike!'

Noticing her expression of realization on something Will replied, "They both were planning on telling you tomorrow. Sorry Scarlett."

"Whatever are you sorry for? I guess it's his time to finally make a living for himself and his family. He wouldn't want to stay under a roof that isn't his and live off of what he thinks is charity. I am truthfully happy to hear all of what you have told me Will."

With understanding eyes on what her expression meant, Will saw that she had finally gotten over the moon she so pleaded for every night. For if she had ever gotten the moon, what would she have done with it but toss it to the floor, only after parading with it for a few hours.

Walking towards the front opened door, she smelled Rhett smoking a cigar. Seeing he was out on the porch himself she felt the need to be near him. It was him that made her day bearable; he was the one to help her keep Gerald off from her mind.

"Come Scarlett and sit next to me. I don't bite you know." Patting the space next to him, he continued to speak, "I figured that the wooden headed Ashley Wilkes, is no longer held in that of a heart of yours."

"Why do you think that?" she asked as she moved to sit next to him. Recognizing it was a bit too close she scooted the other way.

Seeing what she was doing he moved closer to her and answered, "Because I've seen a change in the way you look at him. It's not of want nor lust anymore. Sometimes it's as if he's not even there to you. Why is that my dear?"

"Rhett! You're a bit too close for comfort, and know that we are on the porch for all to see." Pushing him away with brows drawn down she continued, "It happened while I was in Savannah. I found that he was saying empty words to me, words with no truth in them. I guess I was only chasing after something I couldn't have and if I ever did, I know I would have been bored with it afterwards. Ashley to me represents the past, my past before the war. He's appealing to me in that way, where I can look at him and see through his eyes what once was, but now gone with the wind. I can't worry about the past anymore because that would only make it all the harder to live for the present and future." Looking towards the falling sun at the horizon she was thinking that with the new risen sun tomorrow, she would, could live for that day and every day that was to come. Misery or not she had been through the worst and could get by just fine with new challenges. "He's taking Melanie and Beau to Atlanta after my sisters' wedding."

Looking at Scarlet while she was revealing her thoughts on the once loved man, he truly saw her feelings for him had gone. It was the look on her face that said it all. Her eyes shown soft emerald and her expression of blithe spoke it to him.

Turning to face Rhett, she found herself staring at him glaring blissfully back at her with soft black penetrating eyes.

Bewildered by his look she shied away. "How long are you planning on staying here. Why don't you stay and celebrate with us on both my sisters' marriage. I think I can handle you until than."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Had a hard time writing this chapter, I did try! Do let me know what you think. Thanks to all that reviewed.

Thanks to K.L. for the French corrections!

Disclaimer: I do not own GWTW.

Within the next two weeks, both of Scarlett's sisters were married and off went Suellen with Frank back to Atlanta. Their ceremony was a simple one held in the parlor surrounded by family and friends. Both girls wore a simple cream ivory dress made from yards of fabric that Rhett Butler had brought with him to Tara. With an abundance of food that came with him from his unexpected arrival, a good dinner table was made and a cake was even baked. Laughter was heard throughout the house and smiles were seen on all faces; a sight she had not seen in a long while. Seeing as guests were truly enjoying themselves like once before the war, she too decided to partake in the gaiety. The shabby piano in the parlor was played and dancing commenced. Wine was sipped and spirits were drunk. Secrets were whispered and stories exchanged. Yes, to Scarlett it felt just like how it once was before the war. No sooner after the last guest left, she helped cleaned the house then wearily ascended the stairs with a contented look on her face. Suellen would finally be out of her hands to care for and Careen too would be also one less person to worry about. She was glad to have Careen marry Will, he had gumption and would be able to take care of Tara while she would be away.

With the departure of Suellen and Frank the next day, meant also the departure of Melanie and Ashley along with their son Beau. Growing up while knowing Melanie, she had always thought her to be a stupid mousy little ninny who couldn't open her mouth except to only say yes or no. Since having lived under one roof for a period of time, it showed her otherwise of Melanie's characteristics. During the war, she was never one to complain and fake illness. Even in her weak state, she would urge on to help around with the work. She was the only one to have turned up when Scarlett was in danger and needed help, the only one to ever truly lay her loyalties to Scarlett. Melanie had strength and courage which Scarlett never thought she could possess. It would be her company Scarlett would not want to lose yet so soon after finding out how much she meant to her. Sitting with deep thoughts on the bench situated out on the front porch, she felt two skinny arms wrap around her waist, it brought her out of thinking. Turning slightly to the right, she came into view with two soft brown eyes that were similar to Charles and her son Wade. A beaming Melanie had finally come to say farewell.

"Scarlett, sister! Oh how I am going to miss you. You have been so kind to us; have shared your home and table to me and my family. Without you, neither Beau nor I would be here. I am grateful for everything you have done for us all here at Tara. From keeping us fed, to clothing us all, from working like a field hand to killing a Yankee to protect us. Why you even stood up to Sherman's army! No words or actions could be said or done to show you how much I appreciated what you've done. You're so strong and smart, I wish you weren't going back to Savannah, but coming with me to Atlanta."

"Melly, how you do run on. It's not like I'm dying and you're never going to see me again. Atlanta is only a few hours away and I will come to visit you sometime. Not just that, but I'm sure I will receive letters from you often anyways."

"Of course I will write you Scarlett. It's just...…it's just that it won't be the same anymore without you that's all. With Charles gone now, I only have you sister. Uncle and Aunty, yes I have them too, but they're not the same as you."

There was a moment of silence and Melanie thought it was time to speak of another thing on her mind. Moving her hands from Scarlett's waist, she placed it over her hands and gently squeezed.

With kind eyes she started, "Scarlett dear, do be nice to Captain Butler. You must now see why he is here don't you? I think he has deeper feelings for you than you know; think of all that he's done. I think he wouldn't do it for just anyone."

"I'm sure what he did was only out of kindness and what any gentlemen would have done."

Softly she replied back, "You need to open your eyes dear. He seems to be your match. Some people go all their lives not being with the one that is truly for them, while you have yours right in front of you. He loves you."

Not paying much attention to what Melanie was saying, she looked towards the carriage and saw Suellen's patience waning.

"Melly, I wanted to tell you that during the days of war up until now, I have found a friend in you. I usually could care less about having a lady for a companion, but somehow you came to be just that. I don't want our friendship to be taken for granted and needed to tell you how I too had found strength from you; you sometimes surprise me with your words and actions. I use to never think you had any of that in you. Not knowing a Yankee deserter was in the house, you bravely got out of bed with Charles' saber in hand ready to battle the unknown. When Tara was on the verge of being ablaze, you swooped in and helped me beat out the fire, not just that but saved me from burning to death myself. You seem to have gumption in you which I never thought you would. I guess I will miss you too."

Quickly giving her a hug she told her to hurry up in going into the carriage for Suellen was on the state of combustion. Melanie returned the hug and showed a small smile. Before leaving she told her to think of what she had said about Captain Butler then headed towards the awaiting Ashley. Catching his eyes, she knew no words were needed to be spoken between them. They both sensed with his departure, she would finally be putting a false love behind her. With a weak wave, she said her farewell.

"Are you going to be standing out here all day looking at the dust trail?" Rhett asked coming to a standstill next to her.

After Gerald's funeral, Rhett had decided to stay for the double wedding. Since all the rooms were occupied, he had stayed in Jonesbro and rode on horseback every morning to Tara. It was with those two weeks that had made their friendship grow. He would arrive daily to ask if she needed his assistance and she would order him about to help Will, whatever Will couldn't do, he did. She liked having him around, it made her feel secure. He would stay for dinner and after would ask if she would sit with him awhile, either out on the front porch or in the parlor. She found the liking to having his company nightly. It was only during this time where she was able to openly converse with him of everything on her mind. She loved how he listened and gave feedback. Most of all she liked that he didn't judge her for her actions. Melanie's words came to mind and she wondered if he did have deeper feelings for her than she had known. 'Could he love me? He's never shown it, only ever did what any other gentleman would of done. If he did, than why act otherwise. But then again there was that kiss on the road to Rough and Ready, and he even told me he loved me. No, he couldn't be in love with me; if he did he would have never left. He probably did what he did because I might have been the last woman he set his eyes on before joining the army. Yes! That must be it, isn't it?'

"Rhett, I guess now that my sisters are finally married you will be leaving soon? Where are you planning on going to? Back to Atlanta I suppose?"

"Possibly, but not before I make a visit to New Orleans."

"New Orleans? You go there so very often I suspect you have a sweetheart there Rhett." She looked at him quickly with prying eyes.

"Would it matter much to you if I did have a sweetheart there?" Seeking out jealousy in her face and eyes, he found confirmation of it. Jumping for joy within, he continued to look at her with a sly smile.

Much to Scarlett's surprise she felt a pang of jealousy and couldn't figure out why it was. 'Just maybe….maybe I do love him. Why else would the thought of him having a sweetheart and marrying her would make me feel this way. These past few weeks hadn't been so bad with him. I quite find myself looking forward to him coming here daily. I could be myself around him and truly speak my mind with him. Been thinking about him more often than necessary too. I just hate at times how he mocks and jeers at me, but other than that….I think I might just love this cad.'

Looking away, afraid of his curious eyes she answered, "No, it doesn't matter to me. It's just that everything is settled down now, I thought maybe if you did have a sweetheart, you would want to be marrying her that's all."

Speaking those words made Scarlett sure she was in love with him. Just the idea of him being with another woman ate at her. Looking down now at her fingers fidgeting, a blush crept onto her face on the sudden realization of her feelings. She knew to Rhett's eyes she could never tell a lie without him knowing it was one, and this scared her for she would not want Rhett to know of her love for him.

Throwing his head back and freely bellowing out a laugh, Scarlett snapped her face up to look at him. This made her furious, him laughing at her assumption.

"Scarlett, Scarlett! My dear, have you forgot that I am not a marrying man. And if ever I were to marry, it would only be because I couldn't get the woman I wanted in any other way. Why are you suddenly so curious about who's in my life. Would you be sad if I were to be married? Look at me Scarlett, and be frank about it."

Not knowing what else to do, she put on a cool face and gave him her green eyes. Taking in a small breath she told him a half truth. "I would only be sad of losing your friendship Rhett, nothing more. I'm sure if you were to marry we could no longer be friends as we are now."

Seeing her turn stiff with that facial expression on her face, he heard half falseness in her words. It was a look in her eye that showed him maybe she did care for him in the way he did her. Taking a hold of her hand he said, "If ever I was married, I would never be able to stay away from you Scarlett."

Electrifying sensation shot up through her arm and flowed throughout her body from his touch. She quickly pulled her hand away from his and looked at him in astonishment. Never before had anyone's touch gave her that sensation, not even Ashley's. Nervousness setting in she took a few steps away from him to put distance in between them.

"Rhett, if not for a sweetheart in New Orleans, then what is it that makes you go there so often?"

Sighing, he closes the distance between them, with arms nearly touching he told her. "If you must know, it's because of a child. A boy a bit older than Wade is my legal ward and I am responsible for him."

"A child! Why Rhett I would have never thought that. That's probably how you know what my Wade likes right? He must be a fine boy Rhett."

"Too fine for his own wellbeing, a perfect hellion too. I wish he was never born."

At the word hellion, she thought as a child Rhett was probably a hellion himself. With this comparison in mind a memory brought itself sharply back into her head of what Melanie once told her. It was in her room in Aunt Pitty's house on Peach Tree Street three years ago where a frightful tear stained face Melanie flew through her doors and into her arms begging her to tell Uncle Peter not to tell Aunty about being seen speaking to Belle Watling. Melanie knew it was not fitting to be talking to that sort of a woman, but being taught only of politeness growing up, she didn't know how to get out of conversing with her. Scarlett recalled money being wrapped up in a handkerchief that reeked of cheap perfume. Also remembered being stunned at finding it was Rhett's handkerchief too. Surprised she was that he consorted with women like her then sought out her company. Melanie also mentioned to her about that creature speaking of her own boy in New Orleans, that if he were to ever grow up and be in the army, she would want him to be cared for by someone like Melanie. Thoughts coming back to the now and what was just said she put two and two together and figured that the boy he so often visited in New Orleans must be Belle's boy. 'Why would he take charge of the boy? Unless…Unless he was the father and did not want to claim him for his mother was a whore? I guess that must be it.' Looking at Rhett she felt as if her heart dropped. Finding this out she couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe he was the boy's father.

"Scarlett, it's time for your hour lesson. Wade is already in the parlor waiting. Oh, and Father wrote saying that he has found someone to give you and Wade your French lessons. Mason Jude Reyes is his name. He is Father's old acquaintance's son, recently moved back to Savannah. He also wishes for our presence as soon as possible."

"I'll be right in Aunt Lalie, and if you do write Grand-père, do let him know we will be arriving in a week."

"Do you really have to go back to Savannah Scarlett? Can't I just lend you the money to pay him back?"

"Oui, je dois retourner. J'ai passé un accord avec lui et je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole." (Yes, I do have to go back. I made a deal with him and I never go back on my word.) And as for you lending me the money, I know you would want specific repayment back. It's a good thing I didn't ask you for it in the first place."

"Votre français s'améliore. Je suppose que ces leçons ne sont pas une perte, après tout. (Your French is improving. I guess those lessons aren't a waste after all.) And yes, I always get paid for what I give. Scarlett, we do get along well together don't we. I would say we get along better than you and your Ashley actually.

Both turning to face each other, he took her hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Scarlett, I still want you more than any other woman that I've seen, I've waited longer for you than I've waited for any other woman too."

"Rhett where are you going at with those words? If you're asking me to be you mistress again then you could go to Halifax for all I care!"

"No my pet, I'm asking you to marry me."


End file.
